


Lazing On A Sunday Afternoon (Morning)

by edgy_fluffball



Series: Tumblr prompts [3]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Ben is a sweetheart, Breakfast in Bed, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 17:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17564879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgy_fluffball/pseuds/edgy_fluffball
Summary: Ben decides to give back to Gwilym. Weekend fluff ensues.





	Lazing On A Sunday Afternoon (Morning)

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt: "This is why I fell in love with you"

It was too early to be awake, Ben didn’t need to see the dim light outside to know that. He groaned into the pillow and tried to fall asleep again, squeezing his eyes shut and clenching his jaw. The blanket was trapped under the body next to him and he dared not tug on it, fearing to disturb him. He deserved any second of sleep he could get.

Ben rubbed his eyes and got out of the warm nest the bed provided. He padded though the flat and closed the kitchen door behind himself before switching on the light. The fridge hummed softly, the clock on the stove blinked and Frankie stirred in her basket.

‘Shh, girl, go back to sleep,’ he smiled at her and stepped up to the counter, ‘dad’s just making breakfast.’

He opened the fridge door, ‘Oh fuck. Why do we eat so much, there are only two people in this house.’

Frankie looked at him with big eyes. Ben picked his discarded hoodie up from one of the chairs and zipped it up over his bare chest, pulled one of his beanies over his hair, grabbed his wallet and keys from the board and whistled for Frankie to follow him.

‘Come on, baby girl, let’s go out and get something for breakfast, huh?’ he petted her head and stroked her soft fur, putting her leash on.

He pulled the door shut carefully and began the walk down the road to the closest shop. The breakfast dream he had woken up with put a spring in his step, the thought of making it for Gwilym made him feel like flying.

He left Frankie outside the store and made his way through the aisles. It did not take him long to find his first ingredients for the luxurious breakfast he had in mind. Ben filled his shopping basket with fruit, cream, a box of eggs, flour, vanilla essence and icing sugar.

‘So much for the sweet stuff,’ he sighed and turned to the fridges to get the cooled produce, ‘Full English, here we come.’

***

Gwilym woke up with a start. The dim, grey light that fell through the curtain provided him with little to no sight but it was enough to glimpse his alarm clock on the bedside table.

‘Eight twenty-four, why am I awake already?’ he groaned and flung his arm over his face, ‘Ben? When do you have to leave?’

He rolled over, tugging the blanket along to prop himself up on his elbow, ‘Ben?’

The other side of the bed was empty and cold to the touch. He frowned, rubbing his eyes as if the motion would bring him back to bed. When he did not see him reappear in front of his eyes, he groaned and lowered himself back into the softness of the pillows and blankets they had gathered during the time they had spent together. What had started out as their two single duvets when they moved in together had progressed to turn into a hotchpotch of mismatched blankets, pillows, duvets and the odd cuddly toy they had kept.

Gwilym yawned and stretched his arms before letting his hands cover his eyes, ‘Goddammit, Ben, taking Frankie out this early in the morning?’

He buried his face in the pillow on top of the stack on Ben’s side of the bed. His smell still lingered in the linen covering the pillow, comforting him as he breathed in his boyfriend’s scent and tried to warm the other half of the bed into a state that comforted him enough to fall back asleep. As he slipped back into the warmth and dark comfort of the dream state he had been in before, he imagined being snuggled up to the person he missed so dearly, enveloped in a particular pair of arms that was strong enough to lift him off the ground, despite the height difference between them.

His dreams were livid and colourful. For a moment, he felt as if kisses were pressed to his shoulders or fingers stroked his cheeks. He smiled into the pillow and pulled it closer, his dream suggesting the presence of another person in the bed next to him. He felt the mattress dip and warm lips suck on his shoulder.

Gwilym melted into the warmth that enveloped him, rolled around in the tangle of blankets and opened his eyes. The mattress beside him was still empty but he could hear some sounds coming from the kitchen. Keys were set down, bags rustled and Frankie’s paws sounded on the tiled floor.

He was not certain whether he had truly awoken or was still asleep but he liked listening to the soft hum of cheerful melodies. Ben’s voice was without doubt the most pleasant sound he knew and it made him believe that he was still asleep and dreaming. Gwilym rolled over and closed his eyes again.

***

He had not expected to find Gwilym awake, up and running but when he opened the door to find the flat as quiet and undisturbed as before. Frankie padded off, through the kitchen and curled up in her bed whilst Ben unpacked the groceries and turned on the stove.

‘We have got lots to do, baby girl,’ he hummed under his breath and got a pan out of the cupboard, ‘I have waffles and a fry up to prepare.’

It did not take him longer than three songs before he started humming _Somebody To Love_. Force of habit. Whilst waiting for the pan and waffle iron to heat up, he found himself drumming on the table, tapping out the rhythms of songs he knew too well.

‘You must be pretty fed up with us playing and singing little else,’ Ben chuckled and threw a piece of ham in her general direction, Frankie huffed and slurped the meat off the ground.

She padded over to him, nudging him with her damp nose, ‘No more food, girl. The rest of this is for Gwil. No – no, baby girl, cut the puppy dog eyes, it’s not going to help you in any way. You will not have me chose between the love of my life and…oh stop looking at me like that, of course you are the love of my life. But Gwil is that, too and he should hear that every so often.’

He bent down and squished her face a little before kissing her head and rubbing her belly for a few moments. Frankie pushed her body against his hand and licked his fingers, sniffing up his arm.

‘Thank you, girl, I’ll get back to you in a moment,’ Ben kissed her another time and turned back to the stove.

Frankie let out a whimper.

‘Alright, shush now, have a sausage,’ he threw one in her bowl with an annoyed look, ‘now stop it, you got more than you deserve already!’

Ben poured waffle dough into the waffle iron, closed it and started fixing up the tray, ‘You are staying in the kitchen when I take this to the bedroom, he’s soft enough to feed you half of his breakfast and this is supposed to be a special one.’

Frankie grunted an approval.

‘Yes, it is. Because he deserves it, and he’s been overworking himself lately,’ Ben finished off the cup of tea and placed it on the tray next to the waffles, fruit and fried breakfast, ‘stay, baby girl, I’m taking you out later. Now, dad has to surprise that love of his life.’

Ben took the tray and tiptoed over towards the bedroom. He pried the door open with his foot and squeezed through the gap, carrying the tray. It took all his skill, strength and dexterity to make it into the room without dropping anything. The dresser next to the door was mostly used as temporary storage area, Ben pushed a few bills, letters and papers out of the way and set the tray down before turning to the bed.

‘Oh fuck me,’ he breathed and grabbed the edge of the dresser for support, ‘sweet Mary, mother of Christ!’

His boyfriend lay on his stomach, sprawled over the whole width of their bed. His feet stuck out from underneath the blanket at one corner and his head rested on a pillow on Ben’s side of the bed. His hair was in disarray and his face pressed into the linen. Ben took in the sight that presented itself to him with a certain interest.

Gwilym slept in boxer shorts, foregoing a t-shirt every now and then. This habit made his mouth water a little because it provided him with the best sight he could imagine, Gwilym’s bare back in white linen. The blanket had slipped off his shoulders, exposing every detail. Ben smiled softly as his eyes traces Gwilym’s spine until the duvet covered it up just above the waistband of his shorts. It made him question his sanity, every time he was left breathless, whenever he got to enjoy these moments in which he could just enjoy the delicious sight of his boyfriend, he felt his heart flutter and almost stop. It made him feel warm inside.

Gwilym moved a little and opened a lazy eye. He had to blink against the sunlight but he peeked over his shoulder immediately, focussing on Ben next to the dresser. A sleepy smile broke out over his lips.

‘Morning, come back to join me?’ he asked, voice raspy and laced with sleep.

‘I brought you breakfast,’ Ben had to force the words out to make his explanation work, ‘thought you deserved it.’

‘Valentine’s is two weeks away,’ Gwilym mumbled back into the pillow.

‘I know,’ Ben took a few steps and kneeled down next to his boyfriend, ‘I just felt like it. You had so much to do recently, I woke up early and decided to do something for you.’

He looked closer at Gwilym, drinking it all in. A single ray of sun fell into their bedroom and onto the bed and bathed them in its golden light. It lit up the freckles on Gwilym’s shoulders, the small scar underneath his shoulder blade and made him wish he could kiss every square centimetre of skin that was exposed, touch it and cherish it.

The bedsheets rustled a little as Gwilym turned around to face him. Ben bent down to meet him with a kiss, humming at the soft touch.

‘Don’t,’ Gwilym smiled softly at him, ‘I haven’t brushed my teeth.’

‘Don’t care,’ Ben pressed another kiss to his mouth, ‘I love you.’

He got up to carry the tray over to the bed, this time setting it down on the bedside table. The last thing he did before he stepped back was to straighten the plates and adding a drop of milk to the steaming hot tea. Gwilym followed his every move carefully before sitting up against the headboard, blanket pooling in his lap. He shuddered a little and the urge to pull up the blanket grew so intense in Ben that he stepped around the bed to sit on the abandoned half that was usually Gwilym’s.

‘Don’t get to cold, this is our Sunday, we could take Frankie out for a walk later today. I wouldn’t want you to get sick now,’ he slung one arm around Gwilym and pulled him a little closer.

‘All planned and mapped out, right?’ his boyfriend turned his head and buried his face in Ben’s neck for a moment, nuzzling his hair, ‘Breakfast in bed, walk the dog, lazy evening in front of the TV?’

‘Sounds good to me,’ Ben tipped his chin up to press a light kiss to his lips, ‘now, don’t you want your breakfast? Frankie was very keen to get her paws on the fry up.’

‘I’m sure she got her part already,’ Gwilym took the cup of tea and sipped it carefully, ‘you know all this –‘

He motioned around the room where worn clothes hung over the backrest of a chair, blankets were tangled into a messy nest and paperwork was scattered. The pale morning sun illuminated the room enough to see the photos on the wall, carefully framed and put up as reminders of what they had built. Gwilym looked at Ben who had turned the tables and made breakfast in bed for him who would usually wake him up with a cup of tea and carefully made waffles. He smiled, a content, satisfied smile.

‘All this is the reason why I fell in love with you.’

The mug was taken out of his hand and replaced with fingers that intertwined with his, Ben pushed himself into his lap and straddled him. Serious eyes looked at him, looked into him and bared his very soul. Gwilym had compared them to marbles once to find anything that lived up to the multitude of sparkles in them. Now, they enquired something off him.

‘I love you, Gwil.’

‘I love you, too, Ben.’

‘Your breakfast is getting cold,’ he said softly, ‘otherwise, I would do unspeakable stuff to you right now.’

Gwilym nudged him with his nose, capturing his lips in a promising kiss, ‘Breakfast, walk the dog, lazy evening in front of the TV. That’s what you agreed to.’

Ben nipped at his jaw, grunting under his breath, ‘I am starting to regret it.’

‘Better not to get you in a mood, then,’ Gwilym fumbled for his cup, brought it up between them and took another sip of tea.

Ben groaned against his neck, ‘Not fair.’

‘No, love, you made breakfast for us. We should have that breakfast,’ Gwilym adjusted his posture, allowing Ben to lean against his tucked up legs, ‘and you are in the best position right now.’

He scooped up a grape and held it out for Ben.

‘Really? Feeding me, that’s what you’re going to do?’ he cocked an eyebrow, ‘Smooth, Mr Lee.’

‘I’m going to do more than that, Mr Hardy,’ Gwilym grinned and put it into his mouth before diving in for another kiss.

Ben went pliant under his hands and lips, melting into his touch. The taste of a grape squished against Gwilym’s palate sweetened their kiss. Its juice rolled over their tongues and made Ben suck in a deep breath.

‘You’re going to make me combust, do you know that?’ he licked into his mouth, lazily, no hidden agenda left to pursue.

‘Only in the best ways though,’ Gwilym chased the kiss they broke from and lifted the tray onto the bed, ‘now eat, otherwise you won’t have the energy for a walk, TV night and whatever unspeakable stuff you wanted to do to me.’

Ben, underneath an expression of schooled composure and an unimpressed, cocked eyebrow, could not hide the blush spreading over his cheeks.


End file.
